


品尝你的丝绸发带

by peiwumei



Category: jd - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peiwumei/pseuds/peiwumei
Summary: 一场大雪。
Kudos: 4





	品尝你的丝绸发带

迪奥的肩膀落着的是今年冬天的第一场雪，靴子在雪地上吱吱嘎嘎，他拎着箱子，衣领整齐，睫毛挂着霜白的雪，鼻尖浮现一层樱桃似的嫣红，浑身带有香皂的味道，比起同龄人，他明显格格不入。

乔纳森说：这就是你的家了。

迪奥点点头，乖巧地喊了一声乔斯达先生，两只手紧紧捏着箱子把手，带有厚跟的小皮鞋踩在木质地板上，啪嗒啪嗒。他是被可敬的乔斯达绅士领回家的孤儿，因为他格格不入，因为他和别的孩子不一样，在那些孩子玩着暴力游戏、在树屋的地板下藏《花花公子》时，他正在教室里自学历史，所以他被乔斯达绅士一眼看中。

乔纳森一眼就看中了迪奥，他像是从超市的半价打折的歪瓜裂枣挑出一个品相极好的蔬菜，没有虫蛀，没有破皮，还会和你讨论历史。

迪奥彬彬有礼，温和又安静，他的衣服干净，袜子勒着小腿，鞋带系得紧紧的，成绩也不差，他简直是完美的十二岁少年。他可以回答大部分的历史问题，偶尔乔纳森故意考验他，他便故作苦恼地皱起眉头，把这种无关紧要的胜利感留给乔纳森。

迪奥和正常的孩子一样，上学，读书，写作业，他把学业照顾得无懈可击，彬彬有礼，乖巧温顺得像只猫。他擅长蛊惑人心，咧起嘴角露出虎牙，撑着有些婴儿肥的脸颊，天真而无辜地制造机会，靠在乔纳森的身上，或者是故意装作低血糖，唱歌似地诱惑乔纳森，告诉乔纳森自己不想上学，于是他便可以窝在家里与乔纳森学习历史。

迪奥不喜欢历史，去他妈的历史。他才不想听埃及古文化和美洲殖民的故事，更可恶的是每讲到某些历史时刻，乔纳森会流露出无可救药的怀念和痴迷之情，痴迷本该是在他身上的，他才配被乔纳森痴迷。迪奥的铅笔削得尖尖的，装作认真的样子听乔纳森给他讲历史故事，实际上笔下已经漫不经心地涂抹了一大片莫名其妙的灰黑色。

“迪奥，累了吗？”乔纳森看见他对自己的故事毫无波澜，他停了下来，拍拍迪奥的肩膀。

“噢...嗯...是有点，乔斯达先生，我可以去倒杯水吗。”迪奥含含糊糊，得到允许之后便跑厨房磨磨蹭蹭倒水，数着水滴倒，越慢越好。平常他没有这种心思去听水声或者是看水流，但是现在他觉得墙壁上死掉的蚊子都他妈的有趣到极点。

迪奥想起昨晚被自己用石头砸碎头部的猫，那股血腥和虐杀动物的快乐在舌头留下一片酸甜的快乐，沉重的青灰色石头上沾满血迹，亮黄混合了雪色的脑浆，结块的血是黑红色的。他剥了猫的皮，这是一只三条黑色花纹的猫，然后他仔细地用雪洗干净，在热乎乎的暖气中晾干。他杀了不少的猫，他不知道自己为什么喜欢杀猫，也许这就好像乔纳森喜欢历史，我喜欢杀猫，他这样想着。

他想，杀害某样东西，和历史上死去什么是一样的，没有什么不同，这就是土豆和马铃薯的区别。

迪奥维系着乖巧的表面。晚上的时候他用乔纳森赤褐色的钢笔自慰，钢笔仿佛还有乔纳森的体温，还有早上乔纳森牵着他的手时那一阵渴望的温热，他咬着被子，兴奋到鼻尖急促地收缩，高潮的时候他眼前浮现乔纳森的脸。他舔去钢笔上的淫液，想着什么时候才可以和乔纳森做爱。

他的眼睛里流露的天真和无知使得乔纳森一直非常信任他，即使他不止一次地使不少孩子受伤，而他挂着漂亮的眼泪，委屈而无助地摇摇头，“不是我。”干净利落撇清关系，然后钻入乔纳森的怀里好似羔羊一般寻求安抚，证据藏在他的指缝和软湿的舌头里，没有人可以看见。

他捧着乔纳森的脸，轻轻地亲了一下，蜻蜓点水，点到为止，睫毛长长，能落露水。

乔纳森带他去花园看花，花园有白玫瑰，开得旺盛，外面的雪下得很大，温室的温度暖得足以成为一个小型春天。白玫瑰已经开花了，花瓣层层叠叠开放，花圃前的木质牌子上刻着“The answer is blowing in the wind.”(答案在风中飘荡)

乔纳森向迪奥描述这是自己的亡妻，一个聪明却早早消亡的女人 ，她在癌症的前几个月亲手种下这片白玫瑰，希望自己的骨灰可以埋葬在这里，死在浪漫里。后来的几个月她迅速消瘦，形似骷髅，剩下骨架和胃积水而涨起的腹部。

迪奥牵着乔纳森的手，心不在焉，嫉妒的酸水快要把他的头脑烧出一个洞来。他捏紧了乔纳森的手指，那些花成为了那个女人对他挑衅的产物。

迪奥开始厌恶任何一个来到家里的女人。

迪奥在女佣的枕头下放针，放猫的眼球，鸟的内脏，放那些驱逐的，不怀好意的东西。他的刀抵在那些女人的腰上，威胁她们放弃妄想趁早滚蛋，做乔斯达家的夫人，想都不要想。乔纳森是他的，只有他才有资格诱惑乔纳森。

乔纳森不清楚迪奥表面一套背后一套的做派，他只知道迪奥是一个很乖但是运气似乎不怎么好的孩子。

迪奥半夜拿着剪刀，踮着脚，慢慢地剪下一朵白玫瑰。白玫瑰被扔进了垃圾桶，他数着这些白玫瑰，一朵，两朵，三朵，仿佛在修剪一份不够完美的爱，剪完了乔纳森就会爱他，疯狂地爱他，做他的裙下之臣，永远屈服于他。

他剪到最后两支的时候他不想丢了。于是跑去厨房搬蜂蜜，淋在花瓣上，沾着透明可口的蜂蜜咀嚼花瓣，香气和甜腻的味道在他的口腔里直到天明，如同品尝一份过早衰亡又无比深刻的爱。

后来迪奥发了高烧，爱情的后遗症和寄生虫带来的苦痛使他筋疲力尽，不停地呕吐，吐出嚼碎的花瓣和酸水，他始终不让乔纳森发觉那些一团团的呕吐物是花瓣，而乔纳森顾不上花园里的花，恍惚间亡妻的悲剧又要重演。

迪奥瘦了一圈，眼眶下陷，病恹恹懒洋洋的，依靠在乔纳森的怀抱里，数着乔纳森的心跳，愈加大胆地确信白玫瑰的死去就代表着爱意的生长。

迪奥痊愈之后乔纳森才发觉白玫瑰不翼而飞。

乔纳森发现这件事的时候他看着空荡荡的花园从惊讶中回神，这件事如同某种神旨那样降临，如此突兀，如此惊人。那些光秃秃的墨绿色花枝无助地耸立着，偏偏柔软得一摸就倒，好像在谴责他的粗心，他对她的不忠——那难以言喻的私心。乔纳森没有承认自己对面容精致又擅长撒娇的养子产生的私心，柔软的躯体和潮湿的嘴唇，稚嫩的膝盖，他期盼迪奥留在自己身边久一点，再久一点。

这些花在拷问乔纳森的心，它们质问乔纳森：你的答案不再纯洁了吗？

乔纳森慌乱不已，他不再注视这些玫瑰花的残骸，他的脑海里是养子甜美湿润的舌头，他不止一次幻想过养子跪在自己的腿间为自己口交，那条能言善辩的舌头会舔舐他最肮脏的地方，他也许还会把迪奥抱起来，心疼养子可爱的膝盖。

乔纳森始终没有追究到底是谁干的，比起人为，他更愿意相信这是亡妻的警告和愤怒。

夏天来到的时候迪奥依然没有从黑市找到他需要的药品，他恼怒，辗转反侧，难眠，却没想到乔纳森被折磨的良心同样辗转反侧。

迪奥弯腰从冰箱里倒一杯冰水，冰块上下浮沉，他的汗水濡湿了衬衫，甚至隐约可以看见乳尖的颜色，若有若无的春色，撩动乔纳森的心弦。“乔斯达先生，我回来了。”他叫唤一声，乔纳森探出头，看见他的时候先愣了几秒，然后才点点头。

迪奥换了条衣服，趴在乔纳森的手旁，好奇地看着乔纳森的电脑屏幕。“乔斯达先生在做什么？”

乔纳森有些喘不过气，他闻到迪奥身上诱惑又纯情的茉莉花香，金发用丝绸发带扎了一个傻乎乎的小辫子，他的手背甚至感觉到了迪奥的呼吸。他的爱意，他的良知，他的道德，他的罪恶，无时无刻地让他觉得自己被放在烈火下炙烤，皮肉滋滋烧焦。

“呃...没..没什么。”乔纳森有些畏惧这份过近的距离，他总觉得自己下一秒就要无法控制地扑上去，犯罪，或者赎罪。

“乔斯达先生，要喝水吗？你看起来...嗯...好像很渴。”他瞎编的。

乔纳森仿佛被戳中心思，他有些慌乱，口腔干涩得说不出话，“啊..好，辛苦你了。”也许是错觉，今年夏天的气温格外高，热得他汗流浃背，太阳的光线猛烈侵蚀他的屋子，带来的是闷热的空气和阵阵无法预估的大雨。

迪奥去厨房倒了一杯冰水，把一小包药倒进去，随手拿起勺子搅拌。他的口袋里放着杜蕾斯，他知道乔纳森的尺寸——最大号。他像个娼妇那样恬不知耻地露出笑容，用舌头舔了舔下唇，有些紧张。

他快乐地一蹦一跳，将水放在乔纳森的桌面上，而乔纳森以超乎他意料的，迅速地喝得一干二净，不需要诱骗，不需要哄小孩似地哄乔纳森快点喝水。

迪奥看见乔纳森的面颊可见性地红起来，呼吸也凌乱不堪。迪奥尝试地钻入乔纳森的怀里，软软的舌尖探进乔纳森的口腔里，乔纳森迫不及待地搂着他接吻，吸他的舌头吸到发疼——意料之内的反应。乔纳森本想赎罪，告诉迪奥远离自己，可现在的赎罪变成了犯罪。

乔纳森无法控制地紧紧搂住迪奥，他现在才发觉迪奥刚刚在嘴唇上涂了一层诱人的口红，甜味的，桔子和茉莉花。他的灵魂和肉体被分开了，从中间硬生生地劈开，这个是乔纳森，那个也是乔纳森。灵魂呐喊着不要，肉体却已经行动。

迪奥诱惑地用那条舌头仔细舔过这根阴茎，从龟头到阴囊，他会收起牙齿让自己的口腔自发地吮吸，嘴里满是汗味和腥味。乔纳森摁着他的脑袋，逼迫他含到最底，迪奥眼泪都掉下来了，他不住地想干呕，太大了，乔纳森的实在太大了。

后来的事情超出了迪奥的控制。

乔纳森把他抵在办公桌上肏，甚至没让他掏出杜蕾斯，他的后背磕在桌子的边缘，留下一排紫红的伤痕，他泪眼模糊，乔纳森野兽的行径把他的阴道撑得最大，他不堪忍受地吞下这根大家伙，舒服得哭泣。乔纳森已经无法思考自己在做什么，养子的阴道出乎意料的紧致，出乎意料的舒服。

迪奥·布兰度的阴道是他肏过最舒服的阴道。

迪奥抱着他的脖子接吻，舌头放浪地纠缠在一起，一边尖叫一边呻吟，他们又流汗了，湿黏不堪，紧紧地搂抱在一起，仿佛天生就应该这样。

“迪奥...你是...”

“我知道，daddy。”

乔纳森肏进他的子宫，那没有人光临的地方，精液又多又浓——乔纳森禁欲了很久。

乔纳森恢复神智的时候迪奥躺在他的胸口，赤裸着躯体，手臂纤细如花枝，睫毛长而卷，嘴唇苍白，正在微微颤抖。“我做了什么...”乔纳森脑海里浮现出迪奥尖叫般的呻吟和剧烈的哭泣，柔软的躯体，湿润的阴道，他在情欲的控制下进入了迪奥，亲手打破了现在本该和谐的局面。

“乔斯达先生。”迪奥醒了，他翻了个身，故意让乔纳森看见自己后背上的痕迹，无辜地看着对方，把罪恶感通通甩掉。

“迪奥...对不起。”

“乔斯达先生要忏悔吗？”

迪奥坐起来，随手扯住被子遮挡自己的胸口，他的阴道不止在流出精液，还在流血，撕裂的伤口还在疼。

“迪奥...我...我很抱歉...”乔纳森不知道该从何说起，他向迪奥坦白了自己的罪恶，坦白了很早以前就已经无法控制的欲望，那些白玫瑰的质问，迪奥的拥抱，迪奥的吻，让他觉得阴茎涨痛，蓄满了欲望浓稠的汁液。他的面颊埋在手掌里，跪在迪奥的面前，泪声俱下。

“忏悔的话...我这里好痛。”

迪奥擅长演戏，其实这是无关痛痒的痛，但他还是分开双腿，把自己的下体展露在乔纳森的眼前。“乔斯达先生...太大了。”

今天晚上的月光格外的亮，雪白而冰冷，天空呈现出色调饱满的普鲁士蓝，汗水干涸，空调静静地吹出寒气。

迪奥顷刻间变得透明，他的内脏晶莹剔透，他的子宫清晰可见。

乔纳森看见迪奥疲软的阴茎，薄薄的阴唇，还有边缘撕裂的伤，雌穴被肏得红肿烂熟，乳白的精液还在源源不断地流出来。他的呼吸有些停滞了，这是他没有见过的景象，现在他终于明白为什么迪奥不肯和自己一块洗澡，不肯让任何人靠近他。

“乔斯达先生可以帮我舔一下吗？一下就好。”

乔纳森着迷似地靠上去，靠近那个充斥着精液味道的雌穴，轻轻地伸出舌头舔了一下。迪奥触电般猛地颤抖，脚趾蜷缩，喉咙涌出嘶哑的呻吟，乔纳森粗糙的舌头一下一下舔舐他硬起的阴蒂，猩红的颜色，被刺激得兴奋地分泌淫水，细密的快感让他不自觉地抬高臀瓣想要更多，他的手指分开阴唇，羞怯又大胆地向乔纳森求欢。

“我们这是....”

“乱伦。”迪奥抢答似地说，这句话的语调带着人造合成果汁一样的酸甜，他是恬不知耻的少年犯，循循善诱又善于撒谎，目光带着温和的抚慰，“我爱你，你也爱我，我们没有恋人，不算乱伦。”他的头发被月光蒙了一层雪白的光影，呈现出一种迷人而纯真的柠檬色调。

乔纳森的大脑浑浑噩噩，药效没过，欲望在他的大脑里印刷机似的不断地将“我爱迪奥”着几个字复制粘贴复制粘贴，迫使他无法思考。

他再次插入迪奥，迪奥在他的耳侧泄露出呻吟，迪奥不停地喊他“daddy”，头发凌乱，丝绸发带松散了，落在乔纳森的手背上，轻得好像羽毛，带来心上轻微的瘙痒。他吻迪奥珊瑚色的乳头，舌头拨弄那颗淫荡的乳头到迪奥不停地推开他的脑袋，躯体染上一层桃粉色的晕染。

迪奥不停地诱骗他把精液射进自己的阴道里，填满子宫，那些粘稠而乳白的液体，有着中年男人的欲望和愧疚，妻子死后乔纳森就很久没有痛快地释放欲望了。

第二天乔纳森睡到中午才醒来，那根深红的丝绸发带残留在他的枕边，床单凌乱湿润，烙印昨晚疯狂的爱欲和非理智的一切事物。他的头还在胀痛，丝绸发带上有茉莉花的香气，他想起昨晚养子娇小而雪白的躯体，娇嫩得好像绽放的茉莉花，甜蜜又易损。

迪奥推开门走进来，他穿着棉麻睡衣，薄薄的睡衣下隐约可以看见昨晚的痕迹，膝盖通红，未被丝绸扎起来的头发散在耳侧，有着迷人的茉莉花香。

“乔斯达先生，该吃午餐了。”

“迪奥...这...不该是这样...”乔纳森头痛欲裂，他回想起昨晚的事情，沾染着浓厚的水汽，呈现出古怪的水绿色。他的良心在自责，他的道德感在鞭挞他的心脏，他无法面对迪奥。

“乔斯达先生，我爱你，这不算是乱伦。”迪奥面无表情地重复了昨晚的话，罪恶感会像古老的绳结，把乔纳森拴在他的身边，这是简单但好用的东西。

“不...迪奥，你不明白，你才十几岁...”乔纳森难以把那个词说出口，仿佛这个词是滚烫的烧炭，把他的舌头烫出巨大而饱满的血泡。

“恋童。”迪奥平静地说出来，好像这两个字更像是购物清单。“乔斯达先生，我认为这不算。”

是不算，迪奥今年已经三十二岁了，比乔纳森小了三岁，他只是外表虚伪得看起来像个孩子，远祖不会长大的疾病在他的身上展露无疑。迪奥永远不会告诉乔纳森这件事，他需要乔纳森对他产生负罪感，他会捏紧那根绳索，乔纳森哪都去不了。

“迪奥...我...”乔纳森说不出话，只能难堪地承受迪奥平静地目光。“学校是不是有夏令营...我需要反应时间。”

“有，但是他们太幼稚了，我不想去，我只想陪着您，乔斯达先生。”

迪奥否决了乔纳森的提议，他知道乔纳森需要时间反应。

“乔斯达先生，午餐开始了，我先走了。”

迪奥退出房间，然后趴在地上从门缝里窥探乔纳森。

乔纳森摸到迪奥的丝绸发带，他忍不住放在鼻尖下嗅闻以让自己平静一点，茉莉花的气息比起白玫瑰要纯净，要甜蜜。他在清晨养子柔软的白袜上嗅到过，在午后炎热果汁里嗅到过，在迪奥奉献给他的吻里，在那些被记入人间的日日夜夜里，在那些攒动的渴望，梦中的欲望里嗅到过，无数的无数。

他们毁掉了。

纯棉的棕褐色床单上有一大块湿润的水痕，暗示着少年失去的童贞，暗示着乱伦、恋童、丝绸发带。

乔纳森烦躁到极点，他甚至产生了是否要为此自杀的想法。

“下午要去一趟教堂。”

乔纳森说，他不知道对谁说，也许对空气说也未曾不可。

教堂的鸽子展开雪白的翅膀飞翔，太阳和天空都澄净到了乔纳森忏悔的愿望愈加强烈的地步，他明显地感到自己的灵魂脱出了肮脏的躯壳，他的肉体已经死去了，从内到外地腐败。

他双手合十，圣歌使他暂时性地感到慰藉。

祷告室里，神父问他：你有什么罪。

“我爱上了我的养子，但是他才十二岁，我爱他，我确信。”他的嘴唇微微颤抖，“我和他做爱了...就在昨晚。”

乔纳森痛苦得发疯，那些白玫瑰，那些光秃秃的花枝，这些都是征兆，征兆着他注定爱上养子，他的答案注定不再纯净，注定背叛妻子。

迪奥掰下一小块草莓苦巧克力，口腔的温度足以使巧克力融化，舌头一片夹带苦涩的香甜。祷告室很小，他依靠在墙壁上，听着乔纳森的忏悔，好像在听什么睡前童话，而普奇面朝乔纳森，仔细聆听。

迪奥和普奇认识很久了，普奇是第一个知道迪奥的秘密的人，为什么是第一个，因为前几个知道之后就被迪奥用石头砸碎了脑袋，而普奇却严格地保守迪奥的秘密，他的嘴被迪奥夸赞：真是被缝得严严实实的暗渠。

迪奥悠闲地把一块一块的巧克力掰下来，空气里弥漫着发霉的窗帘和巧克力的香气。普奇会处理乔纳森没有用的良心，迪奥的良心是发霉的臭猪肝，死了很久，而乔纳森的良心依然纯洁，酒精、新鲜绿色蔬菜那样的纯洁。有区别吗，迪奥卷起巧克力块的时候这样想，差别也许是普奇把他的良心剁碎了，他都像被淤血堵住血管的人一样毫无感觉，而乔纳森会剧痛到昏迷，不过醒来就是新生。

乔纳森依旧在用心地等待神父的劝慰，神父的劝慰在摘除他的良心，在纠结和剧烈的颤抖中，在迪奥掰碎了巧克力的声响中，他垂下头，深深地思索，获得久违的平静。

迪奥的手心里有巧克力碎末，他慢条斯理地伸出舌尖，探入柔软的指缝，沾着细碎的阳光，阳光被他一起吞下肚去。

“可以了。”普奇说，他注视着乔纳森。

迪奥吃完了巧克力，伸手扯下绑着自己金发的丝绸，他的金发在余晖下闪着黄金似的，昂贵的光芒，这让他看起来好像一个不是可以靠一枚硬币就能肏干的雏妓，他要很多的钞票，很多的黄金。他递给普奇自己的发带作为奖赏，发带散发着茉莉花的香气，边缘有着天真的蕾丝，锯齿状，锋利到能撕碎普奇的心脏。

迪奥推开家门的时候他蹬掉小皮鞋，蹿到乔纳森的身后探头吻乔纳森，眼睛无害而荡漾着浪漫的水波。他装作无知，嗅闻乔纳森身上来自教堂的粉尘味道，一边询问：“怎么了，乔斯达先生。”

乔纳森默不作声，摘掉良心的伤口还在作痛，迟钝而缓慢的痛，后知后觉。

迪奥和他接吻，迪奥知道每一个被普奇摘除了良心的人最初都会有些呆滞，企鹅一样的呆滞，喉咙里被放置了冰块以防太疼了他们叫出来——噢，嗯，不要紧，我爱你，没有关系，可以慢慢来。迪奥去吻乔纳森的脸，他的舌头带有教堂的粉尘、草莓巧克力、玫瑰花的味道，然后他和乔纳森接吻，乔纳森接受了他，抱着他的躯体，摸索到他的丝绸发带，那条发带，那批发的，廉价的茉莉花香，不值一提的爱，娇嫩的脸蛋，连吻都不会赏赐。

迪奥好贵，但不是不可购买，购买迪奥要一个家，一个乔纳森，一颗良心。

乔纳森拉下迪奥的裤子，搂着迪奥就这么硬生生插入还没有痊愈的，还在流血的雌穴，湿润的穴肉绞紧了阴茎，仿佛是迟来的处女情结。短裤挂在脚踝上，摇摇摆摆，袜子向下褪了一点，露出红色的勒痕。迪奥疼得抓紧乔纳森的衣服，捏得皱巴巴，他反抗似的啃咬乔纳森的肩膀，乔纳森把这种疼痛当做摘除良心的后遗症。

迪奥脱掉衬衫，赤裸着雪白的躯体，手臂覆盖一层极可爱的金色软毛，白色短袜把小腿勒得饱满又漂亮，袜子粘了苍耳，泛着青草生涩的味道。他把短裤和内裤踢掉了，扶着桌子，踮起脚，踩在乔纳森的皮鞋上，乔纳森坚挺的阳具在他的阴道里不停地抽插，他仰着脖子，感到乔纳森落在脖子上的吻，湿热而甜蜜。

“乔斯达先生...我们是乱伦。”迪奥笑起来了，那些死去的猫，那些宛如被踩塌掉脑袋，那些男人，那些丝绸发带。他眼前的光影如油画那般浓墨重彩，乔纳森一边肏他，一边咬下他发上的丝绸发带，他的金发散下来，宛如《花花公子》封面上性感又赤裸的女郎。

“迪奥，我永远不会爱你。”

“我知道。”

-end-


End file.
